


慢性中毒番外2

by euniceiseunice



Category: GH - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniceiseunice/pseuds/euniceiseunice





	慢性中毒番外2

“去哪儿好呢？”

 

正午的风和煦的吹进宽敞的书房，朴志训光着脚丫子坐在电脑前无聊的翻来翻去。他心肠好，年前几个保姆都放回去休假了一个月，他一个雄赳赳气昂昂的大男人为了伺候还不满周岁嗷嗷待哺的儿子累的小命都快没了一半。好不容易这两天家里佣人都陆续放假回来了，他得了空就开始成天瞎琢磨跟赖冠霖上哪玩一圈放松一下。

 

是去主题乐园还是转转欧洲的名胜古迹好呢？

 

他听到开门换鞋的声音头都没回，“回来啦？”

 

踢踢踏踏的拖鞋声越趋越近，很快他的头就被人温柔的扭了过来，嘴唇也被黏腻的咬住留下甜蜜一吻，“在看什么呢？”熟悉的罂粟味道扑面而来，年轻的Alpha搂住他软乎乎的腰，和他一起望着电脑屏幕。

 

“冠霖，”朴志训不自觉忽闪着一双兔眼冲他撒娇，尾音拖的老长，“我们去度个假吧。结了婚之后就再没一起去过呢。”

 

赖冠霖直起身子，好奇问他，“怎么想着这时候去了？”

 

“刚过完年人这会出去玩的人不多。再说你前段时间在外面拍戏留我一个人照顾孩子不知道我有多辛苦，”Omega委屈兮兮的，“正好你这几天也在家，好嘛，陪我出去走走吧。”这人一有事儿求他就仗着自己一副好看模样恃靓行凶，红艳艳的嘴唇撅在一起，可怜的尾巴都快摇起来了。

 

赖冠霖被他闹得没办法，只好受不住的宠溺揉了揉他那头蓬松的褐发，“我们都去了，儿子怎么办？”

 

“叫保姆陪着送到我妈那去照看几天，好不好？”

 

到岳梅岛的时候是当地时间晚上11点，朴志训说的没错，年后确实没什么人出国。但是35度的高温把从北半球正值隆冬世界里来的两个人热的不行，躲在机场的洗手间换上夏装才去地库取早就定好的车。赖冠霖无奈问他，“哥，我们为什么要来这么热的地方啊？”

 

“珍映给我推荐的啊，他说这里好玩，”朴志训坐在车上摇头晃脑的享受着冷气，“最近他在这拍戏呢，说海滩风景很不错。”说着他往包里偷偷塞了个东西进去，笨手笨脚的样子还是被赖冠霖看到了，Alpha狐疑的皱起了眉头。

 

热带风光确实很美，就是太热了。两个人在沙滩上疯跑了一天，吃过晚饭朴志训就累的走不动道了。赖冠霖看着只穿了短袖牛仔裤的人，热乎乎的肉体懒洋洋贴在他身上，就是一阵心猿意马。

 

上车的时候天就彻底黑了，朴志训坐在副驾驶座上，有一搭没一搭的答着他的话。过了一会儿就没了声音，赖冠霖感觉到握着他掌心的肉手一软，他纳闷的像身旁的位置看去，只见副驾驶座上那人头都歪出了座椅，正憨甜的睡着。

 

赖冠霖瞄了他好几眼，就不自觉的口干舌燥了起来。

 

睡梦中的主人公此刻就像一个可以任人随意蹂躏的漂亮布娃娃，失去支撑的歪斜在副驾驶座上。随着车子的颠簸圆圆的无框架眼镜晃荡在鼻梁正前方，长长的睫毛纠结在一起不安的颤动着，两瓣肉嘟嘟的嘴唇微微张开，吐出绵长而有节奏的气音。宽松的衣领大大咧咧从左肩滑落下大半，露出Omega漂亮而脆弱的锁骨。

 

看着他这幅勾人样子，赖冠霖只觉得下腹一紧，险些连方向盘都握不住了。

 

他猛的踩了一脚刹车，那圆溜溜的眼镜就险些从这人高挺的鼻梁上跌了下来。朴志训不安分撅着嘴嘟囔了两声，正黏糊糊碰上赖冠霖一把接住他眼镜的手。

 

Alpha邪火‘轰’的一下子燃烧的沸腾起来，恨不得立刻就把人给就地正法了。

 

自从他结束拍摄回来就没有再碰过朴志训...好想...干的他哭都哭不出来。

 

空荡荡的岳梅岛海滨大道上来来往往的车辆少的可怜，赖冠霖本来想坚持回酒店，但是越闻着密闭的车内空间里幽幽的榛子巧克力香就越是觉得欲火难消。他迅速打量了一番黑洞洞的四周，便鬼头鬼脑的把车开进右侧无人的暗道。

 

湿热的海风吹动树叶传来沙沙的声响，四下寂寥一片，伴着车内Omega毫不自知危险将至的平稳呼吸声，让这幅画面更显淫靡。

 

赖冠霖停好车就有些猴急的凑上前去，轻轻覆上了那人红润欲滴的唇瓣。四瓣嘴唇紧紧贴在一起，他小心的描摹着唇形，吮了两口，就慢慢撬开朴志训的一口奶牙，把舌头放肆的伸了进去，小幅度的搅动着那人安睡的舌头。

 

朴志训的嘴被堵得满满涨涨，睡梦中似乎像有感知一般，不舒服的闷哼了几声，他把头调转了一个方向，但是却还没有醒来。赖冠霖放下心来一手顺着他衣服的下摆大胆伸了进去，另一只手则缓缓扯开那人的皮带。

 

他把朴志训肥肥大大的短袖推了一半上去，左手揪住了Omega的右乳，却刻意绕开了乳尖，恶意的用指甲轻轻搔刮着他软绵绵的乳晕，不多时，那小小一颗红樱就在冷气满满的车内颤抖着挺立了起来。另一只不老实作乱的手伸进他的裤子里，把玩着底部两个囊袋，时不时握着那沉睡中的秀气阴茎上下撸动。

 

经历了这一番折腾，朴志训那张好看的脸很快就涨得通红，他紧闭着双眼皱着眉头不断发出嗯嗯的呓语。赖冠霖勾唇一笑，俯下身一口咬住了那挺立着的红樱，用牙齿轻轻磕住来回拉扯。

 

“呃...嗯...嗯....”朴志训被刺激的悠悠转醒，他睁着还没聚焦的眼睛强忍住一触即发的情欲艰难的辨认着，好半天才回过神意识到自己敞个腿裤子半褪着坐在车里，胸前压着辛苦耕耘的恋人。

 

他一醒来就被Alpha舔弄的话都连不成句子，“冠...冠霖...呃...你干什么呢？”朴志训用余光扫了眼黑洞洞的窗外，疏影横斜，他没好气的直推赖冠霖，这可是在外面啊这家伙敢玩这么大？

 

赖冠霖见他醒了便啄吻着他滑腻腻的皮肤从胸前顺着脖颈一路缠绵向上，一口咬住了他半开半合的嘴唇，两手套弄着他性器的动作更是一点都没停下来，“在干你啊。”说着他整个人都从驾驶座翻过去跨坐在他身上，食指沾着朴志训渐渐涨大的性器里一点一点往外吐的淫液就往他的后穴戳去。

 

朴志训用仅存的理智捂了前面捂不住后面，他的舌头被身上的男人缠住大幅度的从里到外来回纠缠着舔舐，半天都说不上一个字，“你...嗯...不能忍到...哈啊...回去吗？呃...这可是在外...唔...面...”他的后穴深含着三根湿漉漉的指头，正努力的往他的敏感点不断戳刺，性器挺的老高马眼被Alpha用修长的五指来回摩挲，他想要呻吟嘴却被那人的舌头塞的满满的。浑身上下几个眼同时被人肆意欺负刺激的朴志训挺着腰一波一波不断的痉挛，连拒绝的话说的都没有底气。

 

赖冠霖涨大的欲望一直抵在他的腹上，这会儿早忍得不耐烦了，他烦躁的把挣扎个不停的人的裤子彻底脱掉丢在车里，两条扑腾乱作的腿也被他屈着膝掰了上去，露出瑟缩着吐出肠液的害羞密道。

 

赖冠霖直起腰一手强势的箍住他的两条腿，一手把副驾驶座下方的扳手掰动，随着靠座的缓缓下降抵住朴志训的后穴缓缓的插了进去。

 

“啊......”座位的移动让性器进入前所未有的深度。朴志训涨红着脸抻着脖子叫的青筋都爆出来了，他的手挣扎着想抓住什么东西好缓解被强硬进入的捅穿感，无奈场所不对，折腾了半天也只能握住门扶手难受的煎熬着。

 

待到赖冠霖整根没入，他低吼了一声抱住了不断发抖的恋人，享受着被他紧致内里包裹着一波一波的滋润。等射精感熬过去了之后，他才直起身，看着朴志训被情欲燃烧的红通通的胸膛和侧颈心里的邪火就燃烧的更盛。他重新把这人的膝弯架在他的臂膀上，就开始抽动性器，来回操干着躺在他身下的男人。

 

“啊....啊....唔呃........”朴志训艰难的拽住门把手，被他狠干了没多久就有些受不住了。英俊的Alpha仗着比他年轻个两岁体力正盛，尺寸又实分可观，几乎每次同他做爱都能把他干的意识溃散。他的一只脚随着那人剧烈的晃动不断磕碰着玻璃，冰凉的触感有节奏的一阵阵的刺激着他。

 

“轻....轻点....”性器破开他柔软的穴肉，整根进入又整根抽出，每一下都重重顶在他的敏感点，烫的他整个下身都热的快烧起来了。朴志训的耳畔全是啪啪作响的拍打声和滋咕滋咕反复进出的黏腻水声，他红着脸只觉得羞耻的不行，“你....呃....注意点，在，在....唔啊....外面呢现在！”

 

高大英俊的Alpha听着他嗔怪的话夹杂的全是被干的受不了的低吟就怎么可能饶了他，他俯下身轻轻咬了几下Omega小巧的鼻尖，又含住他的唇瓣揪住他的嘴唇反复深吻，对这个人的感情就像是怎么激烈的干他都发泄不完，“可是我喜欢你呀，”他抽动性器，火热的来回进出，“喜欢你喜欢到怎么干也干不够。”他把朴志训的腿并在一起推着他侧了个身夹住自己的欲望，猛烈的戳刺着。

 

朴志训满头都是汗，好像车里的空调一点用都没有。他虚弱的靠着门把手急促的喘着气，“这，这都什么....唔啊........烂理由。”

 

赖冠霖把性器猛的从他身体里滑了出来，半抱着软成一滩泥的人就往后座翻，副驾驶的空间太小了哪容得下他这么大幅度的施展。朴志训还没来得及反应过来身上的人又重重压了下来，那人卡在他的胯中间把他的两条腿劈的老大，一只脚无力的垂在地上，另一只几乎要碰到后座挡风玻璃。他刚想叫这人让他喘口气，就被按着腰火热的捅穿了。

 

“唔........”朴志训耐难的环住了身上人的脖子，一口咬在了他的肩膀上。

 

然后他又被湿漉漉的赤裸身体搂在怀里，反复反复激烈的贯穿。

 

“啊....啊....唔啊....慢点....冠、冠霖，”他被干的除了迎合着下半身的动作之外没有任何理智，只能无力的敞着腿吊住那人的脖子，“不，快....快点，呃嗯........”他也不知道自己想要什么。

 

他们叠在一起火热的做着爱，车子也随着两人的交合剧烈的晃动着。Alpha猛的把他翻了个身让他直挺挺坐在他的性器上，因为车子的高度他不得不半弓着背，那不见疲软的孽根直杵在他的穴心，杵的他的腰酸的几乎快挺不起来。

 

赖冠霖看着爱人被他干的迷蒙样子，内心的恶劣因子就造作的停不下来，他把手背在脑袋后面枕着，盛气凌人的逗弄他，“想要的话就自己动一动。”

 

那粗壮的性器在他体内跳个不停，朴志训意识到再做一会儿这没带套就进来的混蛋玩意儿大概就要射了。他猛的打了个寒战恢复了一丝清明，强忍住情欲按着赖冠霖的腰就要把这怪物从他身体里推出去，“我，我不想要的话....就不用动了吧。”他艰辛的直起身子使着劲儿，感受着性器从甬道一段一段退出去的空虚感，虽然难耐他却意外的固执，“我可以，不要的。”

 

眼见着龟头都出去一半了他突然被身下怒气冲冲的男人按肩挺胯一个用力插到了极限。

 

“呃啊————”火热的欲望像把剑似的恨不得把他的肚子捅穿了，朴志训急促的尖叫了一声腰就软了下去，他又被人撑着胯自下而上在硕大的孽根上起起伏伏。

 

“什么时候还学会说谎了？”赖冠霖掌控着他的行动反复做着吞吐动作，他眯起眼睛看到这人情难自已的半夹着腿，“这周围没人你在怕些什么啊？”

 

每次朴志训在上的这个体位都会射的很快，他被干了没几下就控制不住的揪住了赖冠霖的手，脖子仰成漂亮弧度，高潮将至他呻吟着嘴闭都闭不上，“谁....谁撒谎了....呃不行了....我要....”

 

话没说完他就射了出来，巨大的快感刺激的他一下就瘫倒在Alpha身上。他体内深含的性器被他高潮时甬道的紧缩夹的涨大了一圈，赖冠霖眼睛都能喷出火来的搂紧了身上的人，激烈的抽动贯穿着他。

 

在他马上就要射的当口怀里的人突然反抗了起来，“不行....不能射....射进来，”他玩命推着他，抖着腿似乎像是怕的厉害，“出....出去....”说着就撑着赖冠霖坐起来要往外逃。

 

赖冠霖本来是根本停不下来但看他抗拒的激烈也不得不强压下射精的欲望稳住了身上的人，他喘着粗气问，“怎么了？你今天是咋回事？”

 

朴志训大脑不灵光的转动着瞎编理由，“外面不能清理，好麻烦，”他可怜巴巴舔了舔赖冠霖的嘴唇，通红着一张脸眨着大眼睛哀哀求他，“好嘛冠霖，这次就放过我，下回你想怎么样哥哥都听你的。”

 

赖冠霖虽然搞不清朴志训在作什么妖但看他实在不愿意也不好强迫他。他只好无奈的把涨的发疼的性器从他体内抽出来，把人抵在车门上给他消火，“把腿给我夹紧了。”

 

朴志训听话的把那粗大的怪物夹的紧紧的，任那人在他的大腿根除反复摩擦了数下才射在了汽车坐垫上。

 

结果第二天睡到中午朴志训扶着腰龇牙咧嘴的醒来就翻脸不认亲夫了，他冲赖冠霖比了比兔爪，“我先说好了，度假这几天你一天都不准再碰我了。”昨晚在狭小的车内做爱姿势创难度新高，他睡了一觉起来还是觉得从头到脚哪哪都酸疼的厉害。

 

“为什么啊？”赖冠霖可不乐意了，他本来就想趁着难得的假期跟亲亲爱人好好颠鸾倒凤一番，这还只是开了个头就被人掐死在希望的萌芽中了。

 

朴志训撅个嘴，小声嘟囔，“我可不想度个假每天都在床上度。”他揉着腰艰难的换了身衣服，冲着镜子拨弄那两根兔毛。

 

Alpha看着他这幅委屈样子就忍不住想作弄他，他隔着衣服捏了两把朴志训的腰，坏笑道：“是谁之前哭着求我射进去？嗯？”赖冠霖感受到这人小幅度没骨气的发着抖，“又是谁昨晚跟我说我想怎么样都可以的？哥，你结个婚怎么变得....”

 

他话没说完嘴就被人用湿漉漉的手一把捂住，朴志训的眼角微微透着红，“不许你说了！”赖冠霖扯了扯他肉嘟嘟的脸颊，亲了他一口，才一字一句把话讲完，“敢-说-不-敢-当-”

 

两个人腻歪了好半天才出门。朴志训觉得昨天累过头了再在沙滩上疯跑真要没兴趣继续玩了，非闹着要去裴珍映拍戏片场探望他表弟，结果到了那才后知后觉的意识到他们可能来的还真不是时候。

 

隔了老远俩人就看到一向以专业演员自居的裴珍映今天拍个戏三心二意的不行，每结束完一个镜头就跟火烧屁股似的噌钻到遮阳伞底下跟一个背影看上去又高又斯文的年轻男人指手画脚的叽叽咕咕，好几次都笑的脑袋快要砸到人家肩膀上去了。

 

赖朴二人对视了一眼，“有，问，题。”

 

朴志训两颗黑亮眼珠滴溜溜转个不停，他神秘兮兮按住赖冠霖的手，“冠霖，你先在车里呆着昂，哥先下去侦查一番。”说着就下了车弓着背蹑手蹑脚朝那两团笑闹个不停的黑影走去。

 

赖冠霖好笑看了一阵，刚准备找个地儿停车余光就扫过副驾驶座底下一根细细短短的管状物体，他好奇捡起来。

 

————这是？

 

他凑到鼻子前闻了闻，这一嗅嗅出问题来了。

 

竟然是抑制剂？赖冠霖想起刚到岳梅岛那天朴志训鬼头鬼脑藏东西的样子，拿起手机看了眼日历，眯起了眼睛。

 

晚上是四个人一起吃的饭，裴珍映红着脸带了下午才被见到的斯文男子坐在赖朴夫夫对面，在这两人火辣辣虎视眈眈的注视下感觉自己仿佛丑媳妇见公婆。

 

“这，这位是，”裴珍映一开口就直结巴，“黄旼炫黄制，制作人。”

 

那黄制作人倒是难得的大方，站起身礼貌的跟对面两个眼冒金光打量他们的年轻男人分别握了握手，“二位好，初次见面我叫黄旼炫，之前就听珍映提起过你们。”

 

朴志训随意摸了一把这人骨感分明的手，满意的点点头，“嗯嗯，真不错....”他又瞪着一双兔眼审视了这俩人半天才冒冒失失的问：“所以珍映，你们这算是正式在一起了吗？”

 

裴珍映刚喝进去的一口茶噗的一声喷了出来。

 

好不容易结束了这尴尬的局黄旼炫提起来自己今天也是刚到岳梅岛还没来得及找住处，赖冠霖想起今早出门的时候看到隔壁有保洁人员在清理房间便建议道，“不如去我们呆的那家酒店住吧？”

 

“哪一家？”

 

“F hotel.”

 

黄旼炫哇了一声，“好地方啊看来你们小两口很会享受嘛。”

 

一行四人抵达了F hotel办理入住手续，这里是岳梅岛最豪华的一家五星酒店，拥有各种只有你想不到没有他们做不到的奢华服务和主题客房。朴志训财大气粗，挥挥手就定了价格最贵还自带庭院温泉的一间。他那个没出息的表弟看到黄旼炫办好了赖朴二人隔壁房间的入住就突然瘫在椅子上表示腿抽筋一步都走不了了。朴志训气的直瞪他：

 

“抽筋还能腿跟手一起抽的？打电话叫你经纪人来接你回去！”

 

裴珍映喏喏把手机藏在背后，委屈巴巴的望着黄旼炫，“手机没电了嘛....”

 

朴志训恨铁不成钢的踢了他小腿一脚，“这不是怕你被狗仔拍吗？”

 

裴珍映也忘了演了蹭一下蹿的比谁都直，“我带了口罩了，两层！”

 

等黄旼炫扶着装了一脸苦色哼哼唧唧的裴珍映回房去了之后，赖朴二人才跟着进了隔壁的门。朴志训一进去就瘫在地上，“小霖霖，快给哥揉揉，”他可怜兮兮的打着滚翻了个身，“我怎么觉得我这么命苦啊，想出来放松放松吧结果还是这么心累。”

 

赖冠霖放下包无奈的看着朴志训，蹲到他身边扶着Omega的腰缓缓按了按，“我说哥，是跟我出来累啊还是在家带孩子累啊。”

 

朴志训闭着眼睛舒服享受：“当然还是带孩子累。诶对了我都失忆了，”他腾的一下坐起来拿出手机，挠了挠乱蓬蓬的头发，对着相机照了照，“忘了跟儿子视频了！”

 

他昨晚被赖冠霖折腾惨了都忘了这日行一例的功课，夫夫二人打了视频电话给家里的佣人冲着手机那端扑棱着莲藕腿的儿子连哄带逗，好不容易看着儿子睡下了朴志训才舒了口气，他有些怅然若失的望着黑掉的手机屏幕，“冠霖，”朴志训憋着嘴回过头，望着他英俊的Alpha，声音带着夸张的假哭，“我想咱们儿子了。”

 

赖冠霖亲了他一口，“想就早点回去啊。”

 

朴志训撇撇嘴又不吭声了。

 

快10点的时候二人点了一壶清酒，坐在靠窗的地方对饮。喝了没一会朴志训就直打哈欠，“不行了我困死了，”他往床边匍匐了半米，“说好了不能碰我了啊，今天咱们早点睡吧。”

 

赖冠霖一眼就看到这人衣服不自觉卷起来露出的白花花的后腰和肚皮，举着酒杯的手顿了一下，“哥，咱们泡个温泉再睡吧。科学解释泡温泉有助睡眠。”

 

朴志训的大脑不灵光的动了一下，傻乎乎点点头，“好呀。“到底是哪个科学家说的他也不知道。

 

岳梅岛温差很大，这个季节到了晚上也就20度出头，泡室外温泉稍有点热但是也还刚好接受，朴志训只穿了一条短裤泡在温突突的水里，时不时把脑袋埋了半个进去突突突的吐着泡泡，他和赖冠霖隔了半米的距离，惬意的眼睛都闭了起来。

 

没一会他就听到身旁人哗啦哗啦踢着水走近的声音，Omega睁开双眼警惕的盯着他，“这位朋友注意一下，我这两天清心寡欲洁身自爱。”说着他伸出手在身体四周20厘米的位置画了个半圆，示意赖冠霖不要靠近。赖冠霖无辜的笑了笑，“你不是说累了嘛，好心想帮你按按摩都算越界啦？”说着他把朴志训转了个个儿，身体离了他八丈远，只把手老老实实搭在他背上轻轻按着，“你看这样行不行？”

 

罂粟的味道忽重忽淡是那么让人安心，还有肩膀上体贴的触感，朴志训满意的咂咂嘴，半趴在岸边的青石粒上享受着心上人一如既往的爱护。

 

宁静的夜月亮升的老高，听不到一句人语，潮湿的海风吹拂着庭院内的几株翠竹，传来沙沙的声响。今天的Alpha出乎意料的听话，一双修长的大手只在他背上部几个穴位来回按压着，似乎是全心全意在为他缓解疲劳。朴志训羞愧的觉着自己是不是有点过于一惊一乍了，可是按了没多久，他就意识到自己的状态变得越发异常起来。

 

密密麻麻的痒意从全身上下各个角落朝那个难以启齿的地方汇集，像蚂蚁爬般腐蚀个透，而且有愈驱愈烈的趋势。特别是在45度高温的热水里，这份酥麻来的更加猛烈。朴志训僵直着背挺了一会儿，不行，越来越厉害了...

 

他把一只手偷偷伸进水里，死死掐住温泉壁上的石头，好极力克制住已经开始发抖的身体，冲身后的赖冠霖讲话，“冠霖，那个，你能不能往下按一按啊。”

 

Alpha低低嗯了一声，“好啊。”

 

手乖顺的沿着脊柱游移到腰侧，在水下轻柔的按摩着。明明力度和那个人离他的距离都没有变，朴志训却觉得这手上的动作越发暧昧起来。

 

“呃......”他耐难的发出一声低吟，额角渗出汗来。好想要...铺天盖地的情欲让他能感觉到性器已经在赖冠霖看不见的位置微微抬着头，朴志训两只膝盖打着抖几乎快要撑不住他的重量了。

 

这是怎么了...难道是，温泉太热的缘故吗？

 

朴志训睁着水汽氤氲的眼睛，艰难的辨认着面前越发迷糊的竹影，“冠霖...”他已经没有力气管自己的声音有多喘了，“你能不能...再往下一点...”

 

“再往下一点么...”Alpha顺着他腰侧的曲线往下滑，慵懒的拍了拍他两瓣圆润挺翘的屁股，“是这么？”赖冠霖突然靠近，伸出蓄谋已久的舌头舔上Omega颈后的腺体，“哥哥连那里都需要按摩吗？”

 

“呃啊......”朴志训再也忍受不住的呻吟出声，臀瓣被人恶意的掰开，带着高温的热水涌入瘙痒难耐的后穴，刺激的他扶住石块的手指骨节都开始泛白。他意识溃散的回过头，哆嗦着鲜艳欲滴的嘴唇看向身后的爱人，“冠...冠霖，你碰碰我...我后面...”

 

“像这样吗？”赖冠霖盯着他，像盯着一块垂涎已久的猎物，猛的把一根食指塞进了他的后穴。

 

啧，赖冠霖挑挑眉，真黏。

 

朴志训被他猛的一戳腰都软了，他趔趄了半步才勉强撑住身体，“对...可是我想...”都到这会儿了他也管不得什么面子了，在勃发的情欲面前他只想让赖冠霖干死他，“让你的......那个，进来...”

 

“哪个呀？不是刚说好这几天都不碰你的吗？”Alpha沉着的转了转食指，感受着后穴饥渴的拼命一张一合，“志训哥的话我不敢不听。”他闻着空气里早就大的不行的榛子巧克力味也难捱的快要受不了了，却还能强忍着逗弄在欲海里挣扎的恋人。

 

“你....都...这会儿了倒记得听话，”朴志训耻辱的眼角都泛起了红，在性事中他很难说出什么荤话。热乎乎的身体讨好的凑过去，他垫着脚亲了亲Alpha紧闭的双唇，朴志训谄媚的用兔爪揉了两下这人在水下直挺挺的阴茎，“冠霖，求求你...”他的大脑除了渴望做爱不存在什么理智，情欲烧的他两只眼睛波光粼粼，“进来吧......哥哥想要你...”

 

他很少这么主动过。看着朴志训难得缠着他做爱的可怜样子赖冠霖的火噌冒得更旺了，他一口叼住这人肉嘟嘟的唇瓣把人翻了个身推在温泉边，性器在他后穴的入口不住戳刺着，“还记得你可是说过下回我想怎么样都听我的话，”龟头挺进去大半个，“现在就到了兑现承诺的时候了。”

 

他一把按住朴志训的两只手推到岸边，握住性器对准被迫大张的后穴强硬的顶了进去。

 

朴志训满头是汗仰着脖子，爽的叫都叫不出来。那折磨他已久的痒意总算缓解了几分。

 

性器在滑腻还裹挟着45度高温的甬道内舒服的又涨大了不少，赖冠霖眯着的眼睛里写满了欲海滔天。他握紧朴志训的腰，抽动性器开始大操大干了起来。

 

“唔...呃啊...轻点...嗯...嗯啊...”朴志训随着他的撞击剧烈的前后摆动，泡在过高的水里热气蒸的他几乎喘不过气来，又粗又长的性器来来回回的贯穿着他，每一次都重重碾过他的穴心。他怕的想逃，却被那人按的死死的，只能乖乖任干。

 

“冠...冠霖...”他想说点什么，可只来得及开口叫那个人的名字，阴茎破开内壁击打在最深处的快感就让他什么都问不出来了。Alpha体力好的出奇，一边紧咬着他脖后的腺体一边不知停歇的疯狂操干着他。之后又情难自已的环抱住身前男人的腰把他向自己的胯贴的更紧，囊袋拍打在朴志训的屁股上不断发出啪啪的声响。

 

“额啊...太快了...”朴志训膝盖发着抖，水下火热的进出刺激的他站都站不住。赖冠霖突然停止了动作，亲了他面颊一口，就着还插着他的动作掰着他的左腿就要把人翻到正面来。

 

“啊——”热水和大股大股的肠液在后穴入口来回你进我出，因为移动那根混蛋孽根变幻着角度捅入更深的地方。朴志训绯红着一张脸艰难转了过来，浑身上下都是粉红色的，他一回头就正对上赖冠霖那兴致高昂一副能吃了他入腹的表情。

 

他心头一跳。紧接着两条软的不行的腿就被人从水里捞起来半坐在身前的男人面前，整个人被抵在粗糙的石粒上，来回来回的硬干。

 

“啊、啊......”朴志训用一只手虚弱的遮着脸，随着那人缓慢的穿刺不断的呻吟。性器已经粗壮到他几乎要含不住的地步，他只能没什么力气的使着劲儿紧含着那怪物，随着火热的性爱他后边都渐渐肿了起来。

 

然而那腿间的肉棒还是不肯放过他，他被干的狠了想挣扎着站起来脱离那魔鬼的束缚，狠推了身上的男人半天还是被人死死握着大腿根部，劲瘦有力的腰在他腹前来回顶弄，性器来回的进入带出黏腻的淫液，在水底不安的漂浮着。

 

赖冠霖一边干着他，一边俯下身舔了舔他粉红色的眼皮，“我要射到里面，哥不许拒绝。”朴志训听了这话被撞的魂飞天外的理智稍微回了一点神，他刚要反抗就被面前的人猛的驾着双膝凑近他举高，疯狂的进行着最后的冲刺。

 

朴志训的大脑瞬间一片空白，他能回应他的只有呻吟，放肆的、不可抑制的呻吟。片刻后两个人先后射了出来。

 

高潮后的空虚让他好半天都视线一片模糊，等他恢复了一点神志他才感觉到Alpha就着温泉里的热水搅动后穴体贴的帮他清理，朴志训红着脸没什么力气的推了他一把，就被人揪住充满爱意的亲了半天才半托半抱的拽上了岸。

 

经历了这一番睡前运动两个人都很累了，倒在床上相拥着闭上眼睛。朴志训平静下来，才后知后觉的意识到自己刚才，根本就是发情期的征兆啊。

 

不对，我不是都喝了抑制剂了吗？那大概还是温泉太热的原因吧。

 

喝了抑制剂，他再射进来是不太容易怀孕的吧...他听着赖冠霖渐渐平稳的呼吸，不安的猜测着。

 

他合上眼睛，试图让自己睡过去，可躺了没一会难耐的燥热又卷土重来。朴志训夹着腿，不断摩挲着倒在床上翻来覆去，黏腻的肠液把身后的甬道都浸润的湿乎乎的，他的脸因为情热红的都能滴下血来，还有屋子里的榛子巧克力味叫嚣着快要飘出窗子。

 

赖冠霖也被这诱人的味道刺激的悠悠转醒，他翻了个身虎视眈眈看着朴志训烧红的脸颊，“看来哥哥又要说话不算话了。”

 

朴志训哀哀凑到他怀里团成一团发着抖，腰软的一波一波痉挛，“冠霖...我...我怎么好像发情了呢...你快，快帮帮我...”他闻着那熟悉的罂粟味就控制不住饥渴趴在这人身上来回啄吻，头脑不清的辩解着，“我明明喝了抑制剂啊...怎么还会...”

 

赖冠霖卡住他的下巴把他的头抬起来，看着他水汽满满的眼睛，“志训哥为什么要喝抑制剂？不知道那东西对Omega身体伤害非常大吗？”

 

赖冠霖是真的有些气他，当代科学还没发明完全无毒害的抑制剂，违逆人体生物规律的产物对人仍是有着不小的影响，所以抑制剂这些年来仍是世界各国明令禁止的药物。

 

朴志训蜷缩在那人怀里不敢抬头，这会儿也觉得后悔。前段时间因为照顾孩子累着了头脑一热，不想在容易受孕的发情期再度怀孕才找人买了这药，结果现在看来不光没用，还惹得赖冠霖又气又担心他。他像缩在壳里的乌龟半天没勇气开口，“我...我就是不想这会再有个小孩儿了。”

 

赖冠霖听了一怔，捧着他的头把朴志训从怀里拉起来，“为什么？哥不喜欢我们儿子吗？”

 

朴志训脑袋摇的比拨浪鼓都快，“怎么可能？”他也不知道自己是不是中了什么邪了，“我就是...这段时间没人帮我照顾儿子觉得很累，所以才...”

 

Alpha叹了口气，“觉得累的话为什么不跟我说呢？”

 

“你拍戏那么忙成天不在家，我又不用经常出差，所以就不想给你造成负担...”朴志训涨红着脸拼命解释，生怕他误会，“只要是...你的孩子，我就都喜欢。冠霖，我真的不是有意瞒着你...”

 

他被情欲熏得红通通的眼睛里满满都是带着歉意又难耐的泪水，赖冠霖定定的看了他很久，才翻身把他压在身下深深吻住，“再别背着我做伤害自己身体的事情了，”他犹豫了一下还是安慰的劝道，“喝都喝了也没办法，这玩意儿能避孕，你就放心吧。”

 

说着他把两条修长的腿杵在这人的腿中间，罂粟和榛子巧克力的味道浓烈的让两个人都化身性爱的猛兽。赖冠霖翻搅着Omega的舌头任津液肆意的流下，一边用手指探到他身后，猛的撑开还来不及合拢的后穴。刚刚使用过的地方酥软的厉害，滑腻腻的软肉颤抖着，饥渴的邀请他进来。赖冠霖连扩张都不用做，提着胯就直接插了进去。

 

“啊......”朴志训爽的视线一片空白，他刚呻吟了一声就想起来隔壁住着他表弟和那位新近男友，就立刻捂住了嘴，不让自己再发出声音。

 

赖冠霖喘着气高大的身形整个趴在他身上，胸腔贴着胸腔，肚皮贴着肚皮，耳边全是两人激烈的心跳声。他强势的把他的手拉开，以吻封缄，同时摇臀摆胯，抽动性器开始狠狠操他。

 

“唔...唔......”朴志训叫都叫不出来，所有激情的气音都被这人扫荡的舌堵在口中，唇边面颊上到处散乱着绵长的丝。粗长的茎身碾平甬道上的每一处皱褶，全力撞向身体最深处的那一点，在快感面前他脑中闪过阵阵白光。

 

肉体交合和床板有节奏的碰击墙壁发出的咚咚巨响将朴志训的理智彻底激了个粉碎，在这人又急又烈的进攻下，他难耐的环住猛干他的男人的后颈，疯狂的回吻着他。

 

赖冠霖动了没一会就松开他的嘴直起身子，看着朴志训在不断高潮中迷失的双眼，猛地抬着他的左腿顺着床就往腰部推，他以绝对征服的视角看着那委屈吞吐孽根的密处，红肿的媚肉无力的随着他的进出别别扭扭的咬合着粗壮的阴茎，因为操干而分泌出的肠液被打成细细密密的泡沫黏在周围。赖冠霖血红着一双眼睛把他的腿推向最大幅度，激烈的来回抽动。

 

朴志训被干的在床单上一耸一耸的，他没什么任何力气反抗，只能揪紧了被单拼命强忍住破口而出的呻吟，嘴唇也被他咬的又白又疼。

 

赖冠霖顶了他数下就拽着人从头到脚翻了个身，跪趴在床尾抬高他的臀，压在他的背上疯狂的火热进出。

 

不知道是不是为了增添情趣，酒店在正对床的位置安了一面镜子，又大又圆。朴志训视力极好，一被按在那人身下就看到自己浑身泛着被反复疼爱的红，满脸的意识溃散。他被人团成小小一个坨压在身下，动弹不得，身后含着那根怪物操的他快要承受不住滔天的快感。

 

他刚羞耻的想把头埋下去就恶劣的男人卡着下巴撑了起来，“不许低头，”赖冠霖的动作异常固执，声音却拖着格外诱惑人心的调子，“不想看看自己是怎么被我干的吗？”

 

朴志训一口咬在他的手指上，“谁...谁想看，反，反正不是我...”他真的快要受不了了，随着身后火热的贯穿他的大腿已经被摩擦的快要破皮，甬道里的软肉蠕动个不停，可怜兮兮的搅紧不住欺负他们的阴茎。

 

赖冠霖整个骑在他身上，一边用舌头情色的在他滑腻的背上逡巡，一边一手环住这人抖个不停的腰，顺着腰线握住他勃发着直挺挺的器官，富有技巧的上下捏动。操干他的动作更是一分钟都没停下来。

 

汗水和泪水模糊了朴志训一脸，被这般疼爱他很快就咬紧床单痉挛着射了出来，朴志训再也憋不住淫叫出声，“快...呃啊...快点...”他无意识的收紧后穴往前爬了半步，“受、受不了了...你什么...唔啊...时候要...嗯...要射。”

 

赖冠霖把他拉回来猛的把欲望捅在穴心不动，他也满头是汗，爽的不能自已，“就快了。”说着就再度用胀大的性器在湿热的甬道内缓慢研磨了起来...

 

两人纠缠到后半夜才睡下。第二天一早就有人来敲门，赖冠霖看了一眼累的无知无觉的朴志训的睡颜，随便套了件睡衣就蹑手蹑脚的下了床。

 

裴珍映在门外咋咋唬唬的，见只有他出来疑惑道，“你们还没起吗？这都几点了？”

 

赖冠霖挠挠头，“昨天睡的晚你表哥还没醒呢。”

 

裴珍映八卦的探头探脑往里瞅，一眼就扫见朴志训从乳白色被子里露出的一截粉红色小腿。他恍然大悟的夸张哦了一声，冲赖冠霖比了个你牛的手势，“怪不得这么操劳呢，”他坏笑了半天，“我要去片场了本来想跟表哥打个招呼再走，这下...算了等他醒来你再跟他说吧。”

 

说着隔壁房间的黄旼炫背着包出来了，裴珍映把两层口罩戴上，跑过去挽住他的手臂，两人向赖冠霖摆摆手告了别才亲亲热热的一起走了。

 

赖冠霖在门口站了片刻，才合上门进了屋子。满室的信息素和精液味纠缠在一起，无不证明着昨晚的欢爱有多么激烈。他无辜笑了一下。

 

抑制剂早被他调包了。从发现这人在喝这伤身体的玩意儿他就偷偷兑成了味道相同的橘子汁。赖冠霖不允许任何人伤害朴志训，哪怕是朴志训他自己。

 

他走到床边坐下，看着被子里一动不动的人露出半撮头发。

 

榛子巧克力味似乎又渐渐浓烈了起来。

 

副作用他是真没料到会这么大，发情期泡高温温泉会加速敏感的Omega对性爱的渴望，往往一个晚上就能熬过的特殊时期会延长到一至两天。

 

果不其然没过多久，缩成一团的人就掀开被子露出那张让赖冠霖爱到不行的脸，湿漉漉的眼睛像昨天火热的夜里一样写满了渴望，红艳艳的嘴唇抖个不停。赖冠霖眯着眼睛危险的靠近他：“又想要了？”

 

Omega畏缩着点了点头。

 

高大的身型很快压了下来。

 

清晨湿热的海风交杂着咸味拂动窗帘，如果你细细聆听就能听到不远处的海滩有孩子嬉闹的声音。等朴志训恢复意识的时候，他正被迫坐在那硕大的孽根上起起伏伏，淫液沿着柱身缓缓流下。

 

最后他被抵在桌子上又来了一发，他的腿被举的高高的，又酸又疼。朴志训鼻子眼睛都红通通的，满脸也不知道是汗还是泪，一张口就是嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。

 

他意识涣散的也顾不得了。

 

最后被抱去洗手间清理的时候还被人站着用后背位插了进去，他被干的腿合都合不拢，全靠带着他晃个不停的人的支撑。在他彻底失去意识之前他好像还听那人在耳边威胁他，“好好含着我的东西，这回不给你洗了。”

 

朴志训哪有这个力气说拒绝。

 

他昏睡了快两天才挣扎着醒来，等他睁开红肿的双眼赖冠霖就跳上床甜蜜的亲了他一口，“哥，我们今天回家！”

 

朴志训差点气的再次昏过去。

 

怎么什么事情不论是结婚前还是结婚后，到头来都会顺了这小子的意呢。

 

一个月后的某个春日赖朴二人舒服的瘫坐在电视前的沙发上，儿子枕在朴志训的肚子上舒服的酣睡，朴志训一边看着电视，一边享受着心上人把削了皮的苹果一块块喂到他嘴里去。

 

幸福大抵就是这幅模样吧。

 

他吃了没两口，就突然侧过身对着垃圾桶干呕。赖冠霖吓得赶忙拍了拍他的背，帮他顺气，又立刻体贴的递过来一杯水，“怎么了？呛到了吗？”

 

朴志训直起背虚弱的摇了摇头。半晌他像突然想起来什么似的猛的回过头恶狠狠盯着赖冠霖：“马上到楼下开车！”声量大的把怀中安睡的孩子都惊得一抖，朴志训拍拍儿子，压低了声音，“去医院。”

 

...

 

...

 

下午的时候夫夫二人就拿到了结果，大眼瞪小眼的望着妇产科开具的证明。朴志训气的直踢他：“不是你说的喝了抑制剂就没事儿了吗？这、这怎么又怀上了？”他忽闪着一张薄纸哗哗直响。

 

“也许并不是百分之百能起作用？”赖冠霖心虚的解释着，他哪敢让朴志训知道实情。见这人还是一副气鼓鼓的样子Alpha把他揽入怀中，在他耳边吹着气音，“志训哥，不要再气了，你现在是两个人，气大伤身。”

 

他叹了口气，摸了摸朴志训憋憋的肚子：“我开心，我是真的很开心。能再有哥的孩子是老天爷赐给我最大的礼物。”赖冠霖感觉到怀中的身子软了下来，他吻了吻朴志训光洁的额头，“这一次你不要怕累。我会把全部的时间腾出来给你，反正过去我也是靠你养活，你把脏活累活都交给我干，好不好？”

 

朴志训想着曾经的过往不自觉被他逗笑了，他嗯了一声抬起头吻住了赖冠霖的嘴唇，“好。这次你要听我的。”

 

对于这个小生命的到来他又欣喜又忧心，然而那份忧心随着赖冠霖郑重的承诺似乎能渐渐消散了。他抚上那甜蜜的负担，期待着闭上了眼睛。


End file.
